Las reglas se hicieron para romperse
by nurichany
Summary: Porque Dios impuso reglas para todos, reglas para que el universo funcionase... pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse cierto? AU


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama! Él es la onda!**

**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

Dicen que los demonios no pueden ascender al plano terrestre siempre y cuando no exista un trato con un humano.

Dicen que los ángeles y los humanos no pueden tener contacto pues son seres demasiado sagrados que su sola presencia es capaz de calmar el mal más grave, su belleza es totalmente incomparable con cualquier cosa antes vista por un humano, son tan puros que un humano podría incluso morir ante tal grado de pureza.

Dicen que los humanos son seres corruptos, pues no pueden ser totalmente puros y no pueden ser totalmente malos.

Dicen que al estar corruptos los humanos son capaces de amar, que los ángeles solo pueden pensar en el bien y por ende no pueden amar, y los demonios por ser seres terriblemente malos jamás podrían conocer un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor.

Entre los demonios el amor es sagrado, entre los ángeles el amor es impuro, y entre los humanos el amor es belleza.

Porque el amor es ciego y difícilmente lo puedes sentir (sagrado), es egoísta (impuro) y con tan solo saber que amas y eres amado puedes ser feliz, las cosas se ven mejor y la vida es un poco menos absurda.

Las reglas estaban puestas en el universo, Dios les dio pureza a los ángeles pero no les dio amor, Dios les dio a los humanos libertad y por eso pueden amar, y Dios castigó a los demonios y por eso ellos le temen al amor.

Pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse…

Durante la segunda guerra mundial, el mundo se hallaba totalmente corrupto. Todos mataban a diestra y siniestra. El diablo reía, Dios lloraba al ver a sus hijos destruirse entre sí, y los humanos estaban tan concentrados matándose los unos a los otros que el mundo era un caos.

Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, renace la esperanza, cuando el mundo más lo necesita, un ser de luz nace para brindarle al corazón de las personas bondadosas lo que más necesitan en momentos de desesperación y tristeza: esperanza.

Hinata, era su nombre esa época. La mujer más hermosa que se haya visto en Japón, la esperanza se había materializado en una mujer bondadosa, tranquila y tímida. De hermosos ojos grises, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello negro azulado. Los hombres que la habían observado y se habían enamorado de ella se empecinaron en hacerla suya. Nadie lo había logrado, porque Dios en su inmensa sabiduría no había dejado su regalo al mundo desamparado. Su primo llamado Neji, en realidad era un arcángel de Dios, materializado en humano. Era su protector, su misión la tenía clara: mantener a la esperanza de la humanidad.

La segunda guerra mundial estaba en pleno apogeo, Hinata era toda una mujer de 20 años, su primo un año mayor que ella siempre la acompañaba. Viajaban seguido a distintos lugares del mundo, los más desamparados por supuesto para brindarles el regalo de Dios a los humanos.

La esperanza se regaba por todo el planeta, sin miedo a nada, Hinata incluso había llegado a enfrentar soldados nazis en su intento por llevarse a unos niños judíos a los campos de concentración. Los había defendido a capa y espada, delante de alemanes y judíos. La golpearon. Justo en ese instante, Neji apareció, dejando totalmente ciegos y, como penitencia, a aquellos malvados soldados les hizo sentir el peso de la tristeza que Dios sentía, dejándolos totalmente locos.

La gente no creía lo que veía. La esperanza regresaba a los corazones de las personas.

La noticia se regó como la enfermedad más cruel, y como una de éstas, la esperanza también comenzó a hacerlo.

Esto no gustó para nada a Lucifer.

Llamó a su mejor soldado. Era un demonio de excelencia, jamás le había fallado en una misión. Disfrutaba hacer sufrir al contrincante y Lucifer sabía que él era el indicado para el trabajo.

-Me mandó llamar amo?- preguntó un demonio de alto rango, encargado del cocitos.

-Así es, quiero que destruyas a un ser humano.

-Amo, no está exagerando al enviarme a mí? Es decir, si se trata de un humano, con un demonio de clase baja basta, además tengo cosas que…

-Está siendo protegida por un arcángel.- respondió seriamente, el demonio sabía que la situación era más pesada de lo que pensaba.- Escucha.- Señaló Lucifer mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda al demonio que se encontraba hincado delante de él.- Este ser humano es una mujer, debes matarla, sin compasión, sin tratos, sin posibilidad alguna de supervivencia. Ella es un regalo de Dios a los humanos, es la esperanza hecha carne, y necesito que la destruyas a toda costa, a cualquier precio.

-Entendido.- dijo mientras se paraba.

-Más vale que no me falles

-Eso jamás.- y se retiró dejando a Lucifer pensativo. Si bien Lucifer a pesar de ser el rey del infierno, tenía miedo de algunas cosas. Los ángeles y dios no entraban en las cosas a las que él temía. Y dentro de esas cosas estaban el amor y la esperanza. Sabía que Dios era demasiado listo incluso para él, y las reglas que los regían a todos habían sido impuestas por él. Y aunque le molestara, sabía que él a pesar de todo el poder del que gozaba, aunque había encontrado la forma de llegar al plano terrenal, aunque había corrompido a los hijos de Dios, y aunque hasta cierto punto gozaba de cierta libertad, él era uno más de los condenados al infierno en el que vivía. Pues él a pesar de ser el demonio de mayor rango, no mandaba totalmente en el infierno, él solo era uno más de los peones de Dios. Porque todas las reglas del mundo conocido habían sido impuestas desde el principio de los tiempos solo por Dios. Pues si bien había sido desterrado, conocía las maravillas del paraíso, Dios le había dejado conocer los secretos del universo y todo el poder que ahora él tenía se lo debía a eso, a la sabiduría que Dios le otorgó.

Pero eso no significaba que se rendiría, y que no trataría de buscar más poder, porque tener más almas era tener más poder, y que Dios sufriera era la única recompensa que podía esperar de todos sus esfuerzos por ser más poderoso, y eso, a pesar de todo, le gustaba.

Dios, sabía de los planes de Lucifer, sabía que no pararía hasta tener más poder que él, sabía que a pesar de todo, Lucifer era solo una pobre creación suya que se dejó corromper por la ambición, Lucifer solo era el símbolo de su imprudencia, porque mostrarle más poder significó crearle sentimientos. Y ese fue su propio error.

Por eso esperaba que con las reglas del universo, y con todos los principios fundamentales, jamás existiera un error de ese tipo entre sus creaciones: demonios con demonios, humanos con humanos, y ángeles con ángeles.

…

El demonio que había sido enviado por Lucifer a la tierra había tomado forma humana, era un joven de ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel bronceada y una personalidad bastante alegre para que Dios no se percatara que había logrado llegar al plano terrenal. Su contrato había sido con un joven mujer llamada Tenten, de ojos y cabello café, piel morena, y una personalidad bastante agradable igual.

Si bien no se explicaba que había llevado a esa mujer a hacer un pacto con un demonio, tenía claro que ella era una mujer con dones que había sido corrupta por la vida que llevó en el pasado. Pues ahora su alma antes bondadosa, tenía cicatrices lastimeras que le hacían pedir venganza. Y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una persona alegre y carismática.

El demonio, ahora encarnado, era un joven humano de apariencia de 20 años, bastante guapo, y se hacía llamar Naruto. Caminaban por las calles de Alemania en busca de algún indicio de la esperanza enviada a los humanos por Dios.

-Hey, Naruto!- dijo Tenten entusiasta, pues ella era originaria de China y jamás había salido de su pueblo, hasta ahora que debía acompañar a Naruto en su búsqueda a cambio de su futura venganza.- Cómo sabremos quién es la mujer a la que buscamos?

-En el momento en que la veamos seremos conscientes de que es ella.- respondió el demonio a su acompañante.

-Y puedo preguntarte cosas en lo que buscamos?- dijo mientras atravesaban una calle más de Alemania, buscando, tratando de hallar a la esperanza.

-Claro.- respondió él tranquilamente. Sentía que estaba cerca

-Los demonios pueden amar?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás se esperó semejante pregunta.

-No, no podemos.

-Por qué no?

-Simplemente Dios nos quitó ese derecho al exiliarnos.

-Ya veo.- dijo tranquilamente, asimilando la respuesta.

-Y tú Tenten?

-Qué cosa?

-Puedes amar?- la chica se detuvo en seco, miro lentamente hacia el piso, su personalidad alegre había sufrido un cambio y ahora se le veía sombría y llena de odio, ahora sabía por qué había podido invocarle con facilidad.

-No lo creo, desde que asesinaron a mi familia en frente de mí, me prometí que costase lo que costase, mataría a quien lo hizo y que jamás volvería a amar a nadie. El amor es innecesario y sádico, para mí no vale nada, porque el amor incluso puede matarte.- dijo fríamente Tenten.

-Te equivocas.- dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Los dos voltearon lentamente, Naruto se sorprendió pues no se había percatado de la presencia que les hablaba ahora.- El amor no sólo es sufrimiento, no es innecesario. Es cierto, el amor se sufre, pero para conocer lo hermoso necesitas conocer lo feo y triste de la vida. Si no hay blanco no hay negro, sin luz no hay oscuridad, y sin odio y tristeza no hay amor. Así que no estés triste, por favor, el amor, el amor es sagrado.

Hinata se encontraba hablando con dos extraños, ella al escuchar las palabras de la joven mujer había quedado demasiado triste, sentía que todo lo que la corrupción mundana le había quitado a esa joven mujer, ella debía regresarle aunque sea un poco. Sin pensarlo la abrazó.

-Perdóname.- le dijo al oído dulcemente.

-Por… porqué?- dijo Tenten mientras una lágrima traicionera se escapaba por su rostro.

-Perdóname por todo lo que el mundo te ha hecho.- dijo mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Tenten quedó totalmente estática mientras esa mujer la abrazaba tranquilamente. La paz que sentía en ese momento se vio perturbada por aquellos pensamientos llenos de ira, odio y resentimiento. Se alejó al instante de ella. Y la abofeteó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que el mundo me ha hecho!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su furia iba creciendo. Asestó otra bofetada en el blanco rostro de la chica, Naruto sólo sonreía ante tales acciones, pues al parecer Tenten tenía más odio dentro de sí de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. Tenten le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen a Hinata, y ella cayó al piso sin defenderse, justo cuando iba continuar la golpiza, una fuerte mano blanca la aventó.

-No vuelvas a poner una mano encima de Hinata.- dijo el joven hombre, que gallardo, se hallaba parado frente a ella. Su imponencia la intimidó, se levantó, miró a Naruto, quien anonadado observaba al hombre que había detenido a Tenten.- porque si la vuelves a tocar, la miseria en la que tú misma te has ahogado, verás qué poco es ante los castigos que…

-Basta Neji.- dijo la joven mientras delicadamente se levantaba del piso.- ella sólo está muy asustada y triste. No le hagas daño por favor.

Naruto, que había permanecido parado a la distancia de la situación, se acercó solo para ayudar a terminar de pararse a Tenten, quién había adquirido una mirada perdida desde el momento en que mirara directamente los ojos de Neji.

-Está bien Hinata.- dijo mientras le sonreía.- Te has librado esta ocasión, mujer, pero la próxima vez que te atrevas a herir a Hinata, no seré tan bondadoso.

Justo cuando Tenten se había parado y volvía a entrar en shock al ver los ojos de Neji, Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata. Él sabía que ella era humana, estaba seguro de eso, y sin embargo no pudo ver mancha alguna de corrupción en su alma. Sus profundos ojos grises le atraparon, dejándole hipnotizado y sin darse cuenta una sensación extraña y atemorizante se instaló en su pecho. Se lo adjudicó al poder de esa joven humana y decidió ignorarle.

-Disculpen a mi prima.- dijo con tranquilidad.- ha tenido días difíciles desde la guerra, y simplemente cayó en una crisis histérica.- dijo mientras miraba tranquilamente a Neji a los ojos, quién por su parte lo veía atentamente.- Nos retiramos, pero a modo de disculpa, quisiera invitarles a cenar, por favor acepten.- dijo mientras le pedía una pluma a Tenten, ésta sacó pluma y papel rápidamente de su bolso y se lo tendió, aunque aún seguía consternada. Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse qué había visto en los ojos de Neji? Les tendió la dirección de donde estaban rentando una casa y se retiró.

-Hinata, deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas. Un día tal vez yo no llegue a tiempo y pueden inclusive matarla.- dijo Neji preocupadamente

-Calma Neji.- dijo Hinata tranquilamente.- ella no es una mala persona, sólo está demasiado enojada como para darse cuenta de la verdadera bondad que hay en su alma. Así que por favor Neji, vayamos esta noche a cenar a su casa para poder aceptar sus disculpas.

-Pero Hinata…

-Oh vamos Neji!- dijo como niña pequeña.- está bien ir, será solo una o dos horas, y de ahí regresamos a la casa antes de las 12.- dijo Hinata pues ella conocía el secreto de Neji, y también era en cierta forma conocedora de lo que en realidad acontecía con ella.

-Está bien Hinata.- dijo Neji cediendo ante el pedido de su prima.- pero iré preparado por cualquier percance, ese hombre no me gusta para nada.- en ese instante Hinata se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado.

-A mí me pareció muy cortés y amable.- dijo sonrojándose más. A Neji no pasó desapercibida esa reacción, y la situación le pareció aún más extraña y peligrosa.

-Aún así, debemos ser precavidos, ya sabemos que Lucifer te ha mandado a buscar.- la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció, y su rostro se tornó serio.

-Lo sé, pero sólo será una cena.- dijo Hinata.

….

Llegaron a las 8 pm, pues a esa hora les habían citado Naruto y Tenten. La casa en la que vivían, era bastante grande, podrían jurar que era de una familia muy bien acomodada con el Fhürer. Sin embargo ningún comentario salió por parte de ninguno de los dos.

-Bienvenidos! Gracias por aceptar la invitación.- dijo Naruto alegremente, se había puesto uno de los mejores trajes que había en la época. Tenten pronto bajó con un vestido despampanante, de igual manera uno de los más lujosos que había en la época.

-Pasen por aquí por favor.- dijo Naruto haciéndoles pasar al comedor, que al igual que el resto de la casa se excedía en lujos.

Todos tomaron asiento. Neji se sentó entre Hinata y Tenten, Naruto se hallaba en el lugar del anfitrión y a su lado estaba sentada Hinata.

-Debo decir, que me apena mucho la crisis que tuve hace unos instantes.- dijo seriamente Tenten. A pesar de todo miraba con cierto temor a Neji, pues todo lo que había visto en sus ojos, era demasiado para ella.- por favor acepten mis disculpas.- dijo apenada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse… emm…

-Tenten.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Tenten,- señaló tiernamente Hinata.- todos solemos tener crisis nerviosas de vez en cuando.

-Gracias.- dijo tratando de ocultar su consternación, pues no esperaba le perdonaran fácilmente.

La cena siguió tranquilamente. Hinata casi no hablaba puesto que ella de por si era una chica tímida, la mayoría de la conversación giraba en torno a bromas y relatos de parte de Naruto y Tenten, a los cuales los primos sólo sonreían ó asentían con la cabeza.

Justo cuando iban a ser las 11 de la noche…

-Cielos es bastante tarde, debemos irnos ya.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-Tan pronto?- dijo Tenten

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mañana partimos, así que debemos prepararnos para tomar el tren.

-Oh cariño, temo que no será posible.- dijo Naruto

-Porqué?- dijo Hinata tiernamente.

-Porqué hoy tú no saldrás con vida de aquí…- dicho esto una risa macabra salió de la boca de Tenten y los antes hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, se tornaron rojos, sus dientes comenzaron a crecer y una energía rojo y negro comenzó a envolverle…

-Es una trampa!.- gritó Neji y antes de que pudiera tocar a Hinata su ropa se rompió porque sacó sus alas envolviendo en un abrazo y protegiendo con ellas a Hinata… la energía malvada que liberó repentinamente Naruto se vio bloqueada por el aura pura de Neji. Hinata permaneció detrás de Neji. Tenten por su parte sacó una daga por debajo de su vestido.

-La daga divina.- dijo Neji seriamente.

-Así es querido.- respondió Tenten con una sonrisa tétrica.- es la única manera de matar a un ángel.

Dicho esto, la mujer se abalanzó contra Neji, y él al darse cuenta que ella había adquirido poder al hacer el trato con Naruto, tuvo que pelear antes con ella. Sabía que sólo era una distracción, pero no había más remedio.

-Corre Hinata!

Hinata comenzó a correr como su primo le había dicho, las calles se hallaban totalmente desoladas. Al parecer ese demonio de nombre Naruto había hecho un trato con los nazis, quienes querían verle muerta más que nadie.

Llegó pronto a un cementerio. Se escondió entre las lápidas. Estaba asustada y comenzó a hablarle a Dios.

-Sé que estás aquí.- le dijo Naruto.- No solo Dios, escucha tus plegarias, nosotros también podemos.

Hinata se levantó del sitio donde se hallaba escondida y asustada.

-Puede que ustedes las escuchen, pero no pueden corromper una plegaria, porque las plegarias son la esperanza que la gente deposita en Dios.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Niña tonta, te das cuenta de tu situación?.- dijo burlesco Naruto.- acaso no ves que estás a punto de morir?

-No moriré.

-qué?

-Hoy no moriré, porque no ha llegado el momento.- dijo la joven mujer.- ahora dime tú, cómo es que eres un demonio si tu alma no es totalmente corrupta, si puedes sentir alegría o ternura por alguien más, dudo que alguien sea totalmente un demonio.- Naruto soltó una estridente risotada, Hinata le miraba fijamente.

-Estás muy equivocada, un demonio no puede sentir ninguna de esas cosas que dices, pues desde el inicio de los tiempos Dios se encargó de quitarnos ese derecho.- poco a poco se acercó a la chica, quería intimidarla, sentir su pánico, y lo único que recibía era seriedad y calma por parte de ella.

-Si crees que te tendré miedo, no lo haré.- dijo con determinación.- y no estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta que todos podemos sentir algo tan hermoso como el amor, sólo que le temen porque está prohibido.- le sonrió tiernamente.- al menos yo creo que si muero en tus manos, moriré feliz, pues me has otorgado el honor de conocer el amor a primera vista, seas un demonio o no, yo no te considero ni bueno ni malo.- dijo Hinata sonriente. Naruto quedó sin palabras. Desenfundó su espada, ella se volteo. Estaba dispuesta a recibir su golpe. Pero Naruto había mirado directamente una vez más esos ojos grises, y la esperanza de Hinata había llegado una vez más a su alma demoniaca. Esa opresión en su pecho había regresado, y justo cuando iba a lanzar su golpe mortal contra ella, la espada de Neji interceptó la suya. Su mirada se tornó sombría.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Hinata.- dijo Neji mientras lo empujaba con una sola mano. Naruto salió impulsado pero no cayó.

-Este no será el día, pero créanme, los seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, porque mi misión es matarte Hinata.- y con estas palabras desapareció

Regresó a la mansión donde encontró a Tenten inconsciente, pero viva.

…

Los años pasaron rápidamente…

El demonio que debía matar a la esperanza encarnada, pronto se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Sin haberlo notado, poco a poco, comenzó a seguirles de cerca pero los pensamientos acerca de su misión fueron cesando poco a poco. Desde aquella noche en que ella le enfrentó con sus palabras, él había quedado muy asustado. Pues ella tenía razón, y él como demonio le temía al amor, pero al llegar al plano terrenal y verse como humano, le hizo sentirse como uno y poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo a amarla.

Para Tenten las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, aquél día en que se enfrentó a Neji con la daga del destino. Ella estuvo a punto de clavarle la daga al corazón, pero él fue más rápido y la interceptó, tomándola de las dos manos.

-Eres tonta.- le dijo. Tenten solo miró hacia un lado.- Hinata siempre se ha preocupado por los demás, ella es quien ha traído la esperanza a los hombres, el regalo de Dios para ustedes, y tú que tenías la posibilidad de ayudarle te has dejado corromper por la venganza y te has dejado hundir en la miseria.- dijo fríamente

-Mi familia está muerta!.- gritó con odio Tenten.

-Tu familia está bien.- sentenció Neji. Y entonces la miró directamente a los ojos, mostrándole el bello destino que había obtenido su familia. Ya no estaban en la mansión, ya no estaban luchando, ella estaba de pie frente a unas personas que no podían verle, y esas personas estaban tranquilamente, sonriendo, mientras una niña idéntica a Tenten jugueteaba con un cachorro pastor alemán. Se encontraban en una pequeña casa al lado de un lago, un hombre y una mujer mayor reían a carcajadas mientras veían como esa pequeña jugaba con el perro. Tenten comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas.

-Dios es generoso con quien se lo merece, sea de la forma que sea en la que hayan muerto, sus almas descansan en paz y tranquilamente, juntos, para siempre.- dijo Neji. Entonces regresó a ambos a la realidad. Tenten cayó porqué Neji le soltó ambas manos.- La vida, es hermosa porque se sufre, pero no por eso nos vamos a hundir en la miseria. Tienes un alma bondadosa, pero te has dejado corromper. Tu familia está bien, te dejarás ir al infierno y no te darás la oportunidad de estar con ellos después de la muerte?.- dijo con sinceridad, Tenten no podía más y explotó. Aventó el cuchillo, se dejó estar en posición fetal ahí en el piso; fue ese momento que Neji aprovechó para tocar con su dedo índice la frente de la joven, dejándola inconsciente.

Jamás olvidaría la imagen que le habían dado de sus padres y su pequeña hermana. Pero dejar la venganza de un lado no era tan sencillo. Y sin embargo, aún las palabras de aquel ángel rondaban su cabeza. Pero se empecinaba en pensar que Dios no había sido del todo generoso, pues no la dejó morir cuando ella lo quiso, por eso, debía obtener venganza. Pero aún así, la mirada compasiva y pura del ángel no le permitía dormir por las noches. A veces se preguntaba ¿realmente era un ángel en forma de ser humano? ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta una creación de Dios? Lo cierto era que poco a poco se dio cuenta se había enamorado de aquél ángel.

Para Hinata la situación era difícil. Ella era consciente que se había enamorado del demonio, durante esos años ya muchas veces le había intentado matar, en todas ellas fracasó. Pero ella estaba segura que no era porque Neji llegara a tiempo. Ella sabía que él no se atrevía a matarla. No podía porque él la amaba tanto como ella le amaba a él.

Un día se hallaba sentada en el patio de una iglesia. Estaban en Italia, tratando de mejorar la situación para las personas que ahí vivían. Estaba sentada bajo el único árbol de esa solitaria iglesia, y mientras veía el atardecer una persona llegó.

-No pensé que pudieras pisar tierra sagrada.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tampoco es como si lo fuera realmente.- señaló Naruto.

-Has venido a matarme demonio?- dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

El joven demonio sólo se sentó a su lado, sin responder a la pregunta dando a entender que no era a lo que él venía.

-Si no es a eso, entonces a qué has ve…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque mientras hablaba volteó su rostro para mirarle de frente. El demonio aprovechó semejante oportunidad y la besó. La besó con pasión, con necesidad. Besó a ese ser tan hermoso que lo había dejado totalmente descontrolado desde que le miró por primera vez. Cuando el beso terminó, siendo que ella le correspondió, Hinata dijo

-Qué ha sido eso?- con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo

-Ha sido una muestra de lo que más he temido.

-Temido?

-No se supone que yo sienta esto, no se supone que pueda sentirlo, debería estar vacío, pero no lo estoy. Me he enamorado de ti Hinata, he roto las reglas.- Hinata le miró sorprendida, no pensó que fuera a admitir sus sentimientos.

-Yo también me he enamorado de ti Naruto.- contestó Hinata tristemente.- pero sabes que nuestro destino está sellado, y algún día deberás matarme.

-No puedo! Lo he intentado! Tú sabes que lo he intentado! Siempre fallo, no puedo matarte, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.- dijo con tristeza y seriedad.

-Lo sé, y yo también te amo igual o más que tú.- dijo Hinata con tristeza.- pero…

-No! No me importa lo demás, tu no podrás ser egoísta, pero yo sí! Yo seré egoísta por los dos y estaremos juntos.- dijo Naruto con desespero, Hinata le sonrió, porque ante ese argumento quedó totalmente desarmada, y volvieron a besarse, porque esa tarde no importó si Naruto era un demonio con la misión de matar a Hinata, ó si Hinata era la esperanza que Dios le regaló la humanidad. Porque con sus poderes Naruto los ocultó y esa noche se entregaron su amor, sin importar que tanto habían pecado. Ellos se amaron, porque Naruto por un momento le contagió su egoísmo a Hinata y ella por su parte recibió gustosa todo el amor que Naruto decidió pregonarle esa noche.

Neji buscaba tranquilamente a Hinata, pues de la nada, había desaparecido. Pronto se encontró con Tenten.

-La humana terca.- señaló

-El ángel frío.- respondió ella sonriente

-Qué quieres? Vienes a matarme de nuevo?- señaló él, pues sabía que Naruto siempre le encomendaba a esa mujer la tarea de matarlo, pero ella jamás se había dado el valor de matarle aún teniendo la oportunidad.

-No, ésta vez no.- dijo ella con determinación

-Entonces qué buscas?

-Sólo quiero esto.- y de la nada le besó, fue un beso rápido, tranquilo y tierno, reflejando la verdadera personalidad de la joven mujer.- es todo adiós.- y se fue, dejando al ángel confundido.

Tenten, salió corriendo del lugar, derramando lágrimas tristes, que se daban la libertad de correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando al fin, llegó a un lago lejos del lugar en que había hallado al ángel, se dejó caer cerca de éste.

-Siempre eres tan impulsiva.- dijo el ángel tranquilamente. Tenten alzó la cabeza sorprendida, pues no esperaba que la siguiera.

-Terca e impulsiva, creo que no necesitamos más explicaciones de mi personalidad.- dijo tristemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Terca e impulsiva, eso es lo que te llevó a buscar venganza.- dijo con solemnidad el ángel.- pero eres tan tonta, te he mostrado la belleza detrás de la muerte de tu familia, y aún así continuas buscando venganza.- dijo fríamente.- y no te das cuenta que por buscar venganza sólo logras hundirte más y más en la miseria, y no puedes disfrutar de lo bello de la vida por ello.

Se levantó indignada, la había insultado, tenía razón pero qué mas daba, ella tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pues tal vez soy una tonta, pero sólo vengándome podré estar tranquila.- dijo con molestia, mirando fijamente al ángel

-Te equivocas, sólo lograrás condenarte y así jamás podrás alcanzar a tu familia.- señalo comenzando a molestarse.

-Cómo si tuviera otra opción.- dijo ella.- las acciones que ya he llevado a cabo ya las hice, nada puedo hacer para remediarlas.

-A veces los humanos son tan estúpidos, que no se dan cuenta que son solo pedir perdón tienen derecho hasta de volver a vivir.- le respondió él

-Pues no estoy dispuesta a pedir perdón, esto es lo justo!.- dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, y con el seño fruncido gritó.- Estoy harta de ti y de esta persecución, estoy harta de que siempre me des lecciones de modales, estoy tan harta de…

Pero no pudo concluir con sus gritos, pues el ángel, el enviado de Dios a proteger la esperanza, la había besado, con profundidad y ternura. Le besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y se dejaron llevar por el beso, mientras comenzaba a llover, siguieron besándose. Cuando se separaron por fin él soltó de la nada.

-Se supone que los ángeles no aman, y menos a seres que se condenan a sí mismos, pero yo, hoy he roto las reglas, me he enamorado de ti.- le dijo con ternura mientras la abrazaba.- tal vez después de esto Dios me condene, tal vez pierda mis alas o inclusive muera, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte condenarte más, te has convertido en la humana que cautivó mi alma. No se supone que tenga un corazón, pero me he enamorado de ti con el alma.- concluyó. Tenten simplemente reforzó el abrazo, mientras escuchaba sus palabras seguía derramando lágrimas.- No te perderé, y buscaré la manera de hacerte entender que lo que haces solo te perjudica a ti. Y algún día cuando lo entiendas tal vez, si Dios perdona mis pecados, compartiremos algunos momentos de felicidad.- dijo el ángel. Ella se separó un poco de él y con curiosidad preguntó

-Tus pecados? Eres un ángel, no tienes pecados.- la volvió a besar y se llevó en brazos a un lugar que parecía una iglesia abandonada. Entraron a lo que debía ser la habitación del cura antes.

-Hoy pecaré contigo.- le respondió volviendo a besarla, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, tal vez sentía por estar encarnado en un humano, tal vez su alma de ángel siempre había podido sentir y Dios no se los permitía, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que estaba enamorado, enamorado locamente de esa mujer alegre, esa mujer tonta, esa mujer terca, que se había cegado con su dolor y buscaba una tonta venganza, que él sabía no se cumpliría, porque cuando había visto su corazón, lo único que ella pedía era estar de nuevo con su familia, su alma bondadosa estaba tocada por la gracia de Dios, por eso Naruto había podido pasar, por eso ella podría matarlo si se lo proponía, porque se había dado cuenta que Lucifer había sido inteligente y la había corrompido a propósito, por eso él se encargaría de devolverla a su verdadero camino, y sólo esta noche se dejaría llevar por sublimes emociones humanas, y la amaría, la amaría hasta que le doliera, porque ella era la humana que cautivó a un ángel. Tal vez después recibiría su castigo por haber pecado, por haber roto las reglas, pero aceptaría fielmente el castigo que le otorgaran, siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien.

Porque esa noche, la noche del destino, dos parejas se unieron en el acto de amor más antiguo del universo, uniendo sus almas para siempre. Porque esa noche se concebiría un bebé, uno que traería de nuevo la paz al planeta.

…

Hinata despertó asustada. A su lado, Naruto, seguía dormido, pues al parecer encarnar como hombre también era agotador para un demonio. Se preguntó si Neji no se habría percatado de su escapada, así que decidió despertar a Naruto.

-Naruto.- le hablaba suavemente al oído, ambos seguían desnudos. Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Qué pasa Hinata? Ya amaneció?- dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Aún no, pero tal vez Neji me está buscando y no creo que sea bueno que nos encuentre en esta situación.

-Tienes razón, debemos regresarte a tu hogar.- dijo él con tristeza

-Qué va a pasar ahora Naruto? Volverás a intentar matarme?- la pregunta lo descolocó. Optó por besarla, aún no sabía muy bien que haría.

-No lo sé, tengo que pensar todo lo que pasará y…- pero ella lo silencio de nuevo con un beso, cuando se separaron le dijo

-Tranquilo, estoy consciente de cuál es mi destino, sólo no te martirices, las cosas pasan porque deben pasar.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Naruto volvió a besarla y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lamento ser de la naturaleza que soy, en verdad quiero amarte libremente.- dijo con tristeza contenida.

-Descuida, algunas veces las situaciones no nos parecen justas, pero siempre hay cosas que restablecen el equilibrio. Te amo Naruto.- le dijo finalmente

-Yo también te amo, Hinata.- y así, después de muchos besos más, comenzaron a vestirse para que Hinata regresara sin contratiempos a su casa.

…

Neji despertó. Tenten lo abrazaba mientras dormía. Sabía que Hinata se hallaba en su casa a salvo, y sabía que ya era de regresar con ella.

-Nos vemos, Tenten.- le dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la muchacha, mientras ésta despertaba.

-Nos veremos, Neji.- dijo mientras él salía de la habitación.

Pronto un nuevo año había pasado pero ésta vez, ya no solo eran Neji y Hinata, un tercer acompañante iba con ellos. Era un pequeño bebé de unos meses de nacido. Hinata había regresado a Japón a dar a luz a su hijo. Naruto estaba consciente de que ese niño era suyo, y sabía que muy pronto comenzarían los verdaderos problemas.

No hubo que esperar mucho…

Unos humanos imprudentes lograron abrir las puertas al infierno, los nazis las habían hallado durante sus muchas búsquedas.

Lucifer se hallaba fuera y había llegado al lugar en el que se hallaban Hinata y Neji. La bebé, no tenía más de un mes de edad, y Hinata le había llamado Hikari. Naruto estaba demasiado extasiado con la idea de ser padre, algo que ningún demonio había sentido.

Cuando Lucifer llegó al encuentro con Hinata, ésta salió rápidamente a enfrentarle.

-Así que Naruto no pudo hacerlo.- le dijo irónicamente. Hinata no respondió y le miraba tranquilamente.- odio que me mires como si no me temieras, todos me temen.- le dijo, ella simplemente lo vio a los ojos

-No hay razón para temerte.- le dijo

-Ni porque vengo a matar a tu hijo?- le contesto el diablo. Ella solo se sorprendió.

-No es como si fuera muy difícil, eliminarte a ti será sencillo, y a tu primo igual, no tengo obstáculos.- dijo con una risa macabra.

-No, no tocarás a mi hijo!- señaló Hinata, quien en un ataque de pánico, entró rápidamente y se llevó al bebé corriendo.

Lucifer iba volando detrás de ella, con una sonrisa malvada pintada en el rostro. Hinata solo podía pensar "Naruto, ayúdame por favor!" sus ruegos llegaron rápidamente al demonio, que sin dudarlo, llegó rápidamente a donde ella se encontraba.

Justo cuando Lucifer asestó un golpe mortal contra ella, él logró llegar antes de que la tocara y salvar así a su bebé a Hinata.

-Llegaste, Naruto!- dijo con emoción y miedo ella a su vez que lo abrazaba junto a su bebé en brazos.

-Soy un demonio, que ha perdido la cabeza por una humana.- le dijo.- jamás las abandonaría, a ninguna de las dos.- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la cabeza de su hija

-Qué hermosa reunión familiar!.- dijo Lucifer. Naruto sabía que si él o Hinata morían, todo se acababa para ambos, pues eran almas que estaban condenadas a desaparecer después de haber cumplido su misión. Si morían, para ellos no existiría cielo o infierno, todo se acabaría. Así que aquí debía ganar todo, ó, perderlo todo.- Pensé que no me fallarías Naruto.- señaló molesto Lucifer.

-…- el joven demonio no respondió, simplemente dejó que Hinata se parara y la colocó a ella y a su bebé detrás de él.

-Pero claro, a veces las cosas cambian cuando se vuelven humanos.- dijo Lucifer sin sorpresa alguna

-Sabías que esto podría pasar?- respondió sorprendido Naruto.

-Claro, siempre corremos ese riesgo al venir a este plano como humanos, pero siempre gana mi voluntad, además no pensé que fueras tan idiota como para romper las reglas. El hijo de un demonio y la esperanza ¡qué engendro más asqueroso!- dijo con asco- tiene que morir!

-Porqué!? Es solo un bebé! No puede pasar nada malo si vive!- dijo con desesperación Hinata.- no dejaré que le hagas nada!

Dios miraba tristemente la situación, imaginaba que algo así pasaría, pues en realidad Naruto siempre había sido un ángel bondadoso, y cuando se fue con Lucifer, éste lo corrompió con su ambición, le había quitado su memoria y lo había transformado en un ser malvado. Sin embargo, Naruto nunca perdió su esencia. Y ahora la bondad que tanto tiempo permaneció oculta en su interior salía a relucir en su forma humana.

Por su parte él sabía que ese bebé, era más que todo lo que había hecho Hinata, sabía que pronto la situación mejoraría. Sabía que pronto todo acabaría.

-A qué has venido, Neji?- dijo Dios con seriedad.

-Sabe a qué he venido.- respondió tranquilamente el ángel

-Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte.- respondió Dios mientras observaba a lo lejos, oculto, todo lo que acontecía.

-Le fallé.- dijo con tristeza

-Claro que no, hijo. Esto es lo que debía pasar…

-Qué?

Naruto luchaba con todo para proteger lo que amaba. Pero Lucifer era más poderoso. Pronto el poder que en él residía se acabaría. Y sabía que eso sólo significaba el fin.

Con su espada, Lucifer atravesó de uno a Naruto. Éste cayó rendido y Lucifer se acercó a Hinata y el bebé.

-Hoy van a morir ambos.

Lanzó una vez más su ataque con su espada. El cual fue interceptado por Naruto. Hinata lo miró.

-Naruto, es hora de que cumplas tu misión.- le dijo mientras Naruto hacía retroceder otro poco a su jefe.- Es la única manera de salvarla.- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué?- dijo incrédulo. Él no podría, el no lo haría.

-Entiende que si no lo haces, Hikari morirá.- le dijo con seriedad Hinata.

-Está bien,- dijo Naruto serio. La abrazó, dejaron a la bebé en el suelo. Y delante de ella, Hinata y Naruto se abrazaron.

-Hazlo ahora, Naruto.- dijo con tristeza.- te amo…

Y dicho esto la atravesó con su espada, pero lo más impactante fue que no solo atravesó a Hinata, atravesó a ambos con la espada. Hinata lo miró horrorizada.

-No, por qué tu…

-Porque no soy tan fuerte, no podría explicarle las cosas…- dijo con tristeza.- Neji y Tenten la cuidarán bien, ella ya viene en camino.- dijo Naruto con dificultad. Justo cuando ambos caían de rodillas abrazados, Tenten llegaba al lugar.

-Cuída mucho de ella.- le pidió Hinata, Tenten tomó a la bebé en sus brazos, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

-Pero yo no podré protegerla, ustedes…

-Nos hemos sacrificado por ella. El aura pura que la cubre ahora, será suficiente para que esté bajo la gracia de Dios y no pueda ser tocada por él.- dijo Hinata con seguridad y dificultad a Tenten.- Cuídala mucho por favor.- le suplicó.- á…ámalo mucho…- y con esas palabras cayó en los brazos en la muerte. Tenten con lágrimas observaba la escena y solo asentía a modo de afirmación.

-Y por favor, dile que sus padres la amaron tanto, que se sacrificaron por ella.- cuando dijo esto, Lucifer se había recuperado, y se acercó a él clavándole la espada una vez más en el pecho. La resistencia de Naruto se acabó en ese instante y murió.

Lucifer estaba furioso. Había perdido a su mejor soldado, pero había valido la pena, pues la esperanza estaba muerta.

Justo cuando se disponía a ir por la bebé, una gran luz los envolvió, dejando ver a Dios y a Neji…

-Es todo, se acabó.- le dijo Dios a Lucifer.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, tú lo dijiste: no interrumpes en los asuntos de mortales.- dijo con ira

-Así es, pero temo, que he sido invocado por Hinata, y ahora éste bebé esta bajo mi protección.- le señaló, Lucifer cada vez estaba más furioso.- Así que por ahora, hasta que ella no decida su camino, no puedes tocarla.- le dijo con frialdad Dios.

-Esto no se ha acabado.- dijo con ira regresando al infierno, de donde no debió salir.

Tenten estaba estupefacta. Neji estaba de frente a ella, mientras ella sostenía a esa bebé de hermoso rostro blanco y cabello negro, con ojos azules, y Dios más delante de ella. Era la primera humana en conocer a Dios.

-Hola, Tenten.- le dijo Dios familiarmente.- Se te ha otorgado una tarea muy difícil, estás dispuesta a cumplirla?

-Claro que sí.- dijo mientras tomaba pose protectora con la bebé, impidiendo que nadie ni nada pudiese quitársela.

-Para ello debes olvidar tu venganza, comprendes lo que significa?- la miró inquisidoramente

-Tal vez… tal vez no sea el ser humano más puro, he cometido errores, y no los voy a cambiar, pero éste bebé, éste bebé no merece sufrir, porque sus padres han hecho el acto de amor más grande que existe, y si debo dar mi vida para que ésta bebé no sufra, lo haré!- dijo con convicción.

-Tenten.- dijo Dios, mientras se acercaba a ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, que había escapado sin que se diera cuenta.- Vales más de lo que imaginas, y los errores que hayas cometido, después de todo eres humana, sabes que estás perdonada si te arrepientes. Así que Neji.- dijo mientras éste se acercaba al ver la escena. Tomó su mano y la unió con la de Tenten que abrazaba a la bebé.- Ahora es la obligación de ambos cuidarla, ella es la nueva luz del universo, están dispuestos a protegerla?

-Sí- dijo Tenten son seguridad, mientras que Neji se quedó pensativo y por fin planteó lo que tanto miedo tenía de decir

-No tiene problema, en que un ángel esté enamorado de una humana?- dijo seriamente, Dios lo miró de la misma manera.- Es decir, yo la amo, y estoy dispuesto a protegerlas a ambas.- dijo señalando a Tenten y al bebé.- No se supone que está prohibido que un ángel y un demonio se enamoren?- dijo dudoso

-Querido Neji, entiendo tu confusión, pero, si te quito tus alas por amar qué gano? A final de cuentas los pecados que hayas cometido por amar a esta humana, sabes que te serán perdonados, pero como ya te lo he dicho antes, todo tiene un porqué ha sido permitido.- dijo Dios.- Porque, si las reglas nunca fueran rotas, qué sentido tiene hacerlas? Así que dime, las protegerás si o no?

-Con mi vida.- dijo Neji tomando de la mano a Tenten. Dios les regaló una inmensa sonrisa y justo como apareció, desapareció.

La bebé despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba. Tenten vio maravillada como los cuerpos de Hinata y Naruto seguían estáticos, abrazados, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. La bebé alzó su pequeña manita hacia el rostro de Tenten, quien la miró con ternura y le sonrió.

-Mira cariño.- dijo- ellos son tu mami y tu papi, que hoy te salvado la vida a costa de la suya. Nunca dudes de lo mucho que te aman.- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Neji se acercó y la abrazó mirando de igual manera los cuerpos inertes de ambos.

…

Los años pasaron, la guerra había terminado, un desastre total había ocurrido en Japón, y con las muertes inexplicables que acontecieron en Italia, la gente quedó más asustada.

Muchos decían que los sucesos de Italia eran obra de Hitler en su desespero por ganar la guerra. Los que allí estuvieron jamás hablaron de todo lo que vieron al abrirse las puertas del infierno, y tampoco era como si pudieran decirlo, pues las almas puras no tuvieron recuerdo alguno de lo que ese terrible día pasó, y las almas corruptas se volvieron locas, y algunas otras olvidaron de igual forma lo que pasó.

Las bombas atómicas que USA mandó a Japón, habían dejado heridos a los japoneses. Pero ellos decidieron rendirse y salir adelante, dejando de lado la guerra.

Cerca de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, en una pequeña comunidad, una pequeña familia se encontraba reunida.

-Oka-san!- gritó una pequeña niña de no más de 10 años llamada Hikari- es hora, es hora!

-Claro, claro pequeña.- le dijo con una generosa sonrisa, esa pequeña tenía la hiperactividad de su padre.

-Oto-san! Apúrate, es tarde! Es hoy! Es hoy!.- dijo la pequeña

-Ya voy.- dijo seriamente, aunque esa seriedad no lograba intimidar a la chiquilla de ojos azules.

-Oto-chan, yo también debo ir?- dijo un serio y pequeño niño de 5 años llamado Kamui de ojos grises.

-Claro que tienes que venir!- le dijo la niñita.- Es muy importante para mí, acaso no me quieres?- dijo con dramatismo la pequeña

-Está bien, vamos.- dijo el chiquillo, cediendo a los deseos de su hermana.

Llegaron al lugar, era un hermoso prado, donde se hallaban dos lápidas, que decían: Hinata y Naruto.

Rápidamente la pequeña colocó un ramo de flores a cada uno, se arrodilló frente a ellas.

-Papá, mamá, quiero agradecerles por haber salvado mi vida. Quiero que sepan que siempre los llevo en mi corazón y que el tío Neji y la Tía Tenten, siempre me cuidan. Me hubiera encantado conocerlos, y sé que aunque algún día muera, eso no será posible pues como dijo papá una vez: para ustedes ya no hay infierno ni cielo, para ustedes todo se acabó, pero aunque no los conozca, sepan que sí hay algo después para ustedes, ese después soy yo. Sé que soy egoísta por pensar en que nunca podré conocerlos, por favor perdónenme…- y comenzó a llorar la pequeña. Un brazo cálido llegó a sus hombros.

-No es egoísta cariño, es solo tu más grande deseo, y a veces no es malo desear las cosas. No llores, porque mientras tu vivas, ellos estarán aquí.- dijo señalando su corazón.- y además aún nos tienes a nosotros.- dijo abrazándola por completo.

-Perdóname Oka-san!- dijo llorando la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a Tenten.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, estamos contigo.

-Oto-chan.- dijo el pequeño Kamui a su padre que miraba atento la escena

-Qué pasa?

-Cuando yo crezca también cuidaré de Hikari-chan.- le dijo con determinación.

-Claro que sí.- dijo con orgullo su padre mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Los 4 regresaron rápido a su hogar, prometiéndose estar los unos para los otros, porque tal vez el día de mañana los encontrasen, tal vez el día de mañana sea el día en que la pequeña Hikari deba enfrentar a la crueldad mundana, porque tal vez el día de mañana ella se dé cuenta que aunque su madre era la esperanza, y su padre un demonio, la luz más grande que envuelve el universo, no solo era la esperanza, no. La luz más grande que envuelve el universo es el amor, y ella es esa luz. Hikari, representa el amor, la luz que traerá paz a la tierra, y con ayuda de Kamui, pronto podremos vivir en esa extraña calidez.

Porque tal vez el día en que ella regrese la paz al planeta, tal vez hasta ese día, los humanos se darán cuenta que son muy afortunados, porque a pesar de todo, nadie se ha dado cuenta que Dios no le prohibió amar a nadie. Que Dios nos otorgó ese derecho a todos, y que unos por miedo y otros por ignorancia no lo viven, pero a final de cuentas, cuando nos llega, nos llega y es entonces cuando lo único que podemos hacer, para poder vivir es amar.

Porque después de todo, Dios nos dio libertad a todos, y también nos dio el perdón a todos.

**Bueno una historia algo larga, pero en fin! Hola! Me da gusto saludarlos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo NaruHina! Y Claro algo de mi pareja favorita NejiTen!**

**Espero que les guste, es algo fuera de lo común a historia, pero me encanta esa clase de temas y quise plasmar un poco de él en mi historia! **

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y porfitas dejen un Review! Gracias por todo!**

**Un beso y un abrazote!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
